Camino de regreso
by Migajas'De'Pan
Summary: AU. Por que el transporte público no está hecho para todos.


**Comentario inicial: Leerlo solo bajo conciencia, pues no es nada maravilloso ni cambiará tu día xD Escrito de madrugada después de que mi gato caza polillas me impidiera conciliar el sueño y me despertara paseándose sobre mí una y una y otra vez já.**

** Esta historia no tiene mayor contenido que un desvarió nocturno. Debería existir un género que se llame Ocio para calificar estas historias bastante AU y sin trama, porque de semejanza a la historia contada en Claymore ¡Nada! De los personajes tomados prestados y sus personalidades ¡Nada!**

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que es ESO? –remarcó su última palabra señalando la deteriorada banca protegida por un toldo que antes de resguardarte de la lluvia se te caería encima.

-Eso, como lo llamas tú, es una parada de autobús, hay un letrero que lo específica para gente como tú que nunca ha pisado uno.

-Perdón por no querer poner mi vida en peligro bajo una estructura oxidada ¡Mierda, ese auto me salpico agua! –inspeccionó sus botas posiblemente arruinadas según su perspectiva.

-Tranquila que un poco de agua no las van a desintegrar.

-Quizás sea agua de alcantarillado, cuando llueve de esta manera siempre de desbordan los desagües y se mezcla todo… este sitio apesta.

-Quieres guardar silencio ¡Dios dame un poco de paciencia! Si fueses un poco menos quejica y más agradable con la gente que te presta ayuda agradarías más a quienes te rodeen, y como la "jefa" que eres todos esperan que seas más comprensible.

-No tengo problemas para tratar con la gente. Además no seré lo que esperan que sea, soy de esta manera y nadie me cambiará, prefiero que me tilden de loca ególatra antes de ser común.

-Ahí viene nuestro bus.

-¿No me estabas prestando atención? Que desagradable.

-Tu voz no deja de tronar en mi cabeza, me es difícil aparentar que no te escucho. ¿Tienes dinero para el pasaje?

-¿Aceptan tarjetas de crédito? ¿Los taxis las aceptan? Si es así tomo uno enseguida antes de tener que subirme a ese mamotreto.

-¿Qué diablos es eso ultimo que dijiste? Y no, no aceptan tarjetas ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?

-Qué sé yo, pregúntale a mi ingenio.

-Córrete hacia atrás antes de que las ruedas del bus te salpiquen tu ropa.

-Me agrada saber que aprecias mi buen gusto y lo costosa que son las prendas que llevo puestas y por supuesto te preocupes de su preservación.

-No dije algo así, ni en tus sueños te adularía. No está en mis pretensiones aumentar tu narcisismo –declaró tajante mientras el bus detenía su trayecto frente al paradero. –Yo pago esta vez, pero no te acostumbres –dijo con resignación. –Vamos sube –le dio el paso para que montara el bus primero para luego seguir sus pasos.

-Creí que sería exclusivo –le comentó a su acompañante mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el final del autobús buscando un par de asientos vacios.

-No sé en qué mundo vives, rezo porque no hallan más de tu especie.

-¿Tan perfectas dices?

-Como sea –rodó los ojos.

-_Señorita, por favor siéntese aquí _–se levantó un joven de su asiento ofreciéndoselo.

-Que atento de su parte joven asalariado –no dudo en sentarse.

-¿_Asa-qué?_

-No te preocupes en escuchar el montón de disparates que pronuncia esa boca, más bien cierra tus oídos y concéntrate solo en la vista, la imagen es lo único bueno que tiene.

-Escuché eso –vocalizó.

-Trágame tierra.

-Disculpa joven proletario –habló en tono solemne –me haces el favor de alejarte un par de metros de mí y así dejar de restregarme tu "utensilio" en mi brazo que con el vaivén que ejecutas puedo sospechar que no has esperado llegar a casa para masturbarte –al termino de aquella palabra el chico ya había desaparecido bajando en el siguiente paradero.

-Juro que no te conozco… mataste la autoestima de ese chico por el resto de su vida en una frase.

-Disculpa por no dejar que me acosen, seré linda pero no tonta.

-Como sea, solo mantente en silencio –cerró sus ojos intentado relajarse en lo que continuaba el trayecto en pie.

-Tú también eres linda –sorprendió a la mujer de pie a su costado provocando que abriera sus ojos de manera inmediata y la dirigiera a una pensativa mujer – aunque bastante tosca y además necesitas un asesoramiento de imagen…sobre todo tu cabello –concluyó para luego elevar su mirada. –Eres linda, rubia y tonta, un estereotipo común.

-Tú…definitivamente no sabes cómo agasajar a las personas.

-No te estoy cortejando, si quisiera un ligue no lo buscaría arriba de un cachivache.

-¿Eres lesbiana? –interrogó inició un duelo de miradas.

-¿Lo eres tú? –respondió a aquel duelo que se prolongó por unos minutos en donde ninguna quería ceder.

-Me acuesto con mi compañera de cuarto.

-No es cierto, como practicante no tienes un sueldo decente para arrendar además mami te envía almuerzo todos los días. Resultado final: Miria aún vive bajo el techo familiar cumpliendo con la regla de llegar todos los días temprano.

-No es cierto, puedo llegar a la hora que se me dé la gana –corrigió inocentemente.

-Alerta, escucho que la bebe necesita un cambio de pañales –rió traviesa.

-Mira esta es nuestra parada, vamos.

-Evasión de tema detectado –sonrió mientras alcanzaba el paso de su acompañante.

-No lo evado, es solo que no podría dejar solos a mis padres. No quiero que sientas que han sido desplazados por sus hijos, además ellos son espectaculares y al menos tengo un almuerzo decente que comer en vez de pasto –habló mientras descendían por la escalera hasta la boletería de la estación de trenes.

-Ojalas hubiese pensado como tú antes de perderlos para siempre.

-Lo siento, no sabía que habían fallecido y yo hablando necedades.

-Nunca dije que estuvieran muertos. Se fueron a vivir a Brasil hace un par de años, pero nunca lo visito, odio ese clima tropical húmedo que te hace sentir mojada.

Miria simplemente suspiró rendida.

-¿Y ahora que nueva experiencia me harás vivir? ¿Un viaje en caballo o carreta? Te aseguro que no montaré una bicicleta ni ningún animal.

-Iré por lo boletos.

-¿De nuevo me ignora? ¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso! –fue tras la mujer que impacientemente aguardaba en la fila. –Tampoco me dejes tirada por ahí ¿Qué pasa si se me acerca un tipo como el del autobús otra vez?

-Lo pisoteas tal cual lo hiciste antes.

-Eres antipática, tu trabajo es proteger mi integridad.

-Mi trabajo es ordenar el derroche presupuestal que tienes.

-Cuando se trata de crear e innovar no hay límites que me detengan.

-Me sonó a eslogan comercial.

-Hoy estuve viendo demasiada televisión, lo admito, mi mente está totalmente bloqueada desde que perdí a mi musa inspiradora.

-¡Acabas de admitir que eres lesbiana!

-Es una expresión, sujeto de corto intelecto… Era tan sensual, aunque casada, lástima que decidió poner fin a nuestra aventura.

-¿Por qué tus contradicciones hacen que quiera estrangularte?

-Eres una tipa desequilibrada, majareta, no se puede esperar menos de ti.

-¿Por qué te traje conmigo?

-Te apiadaste de una mortal sin vehículo temporalmente –le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

-No, en realidad esto es una pesadilla –intentó convencerse a sí misma.

-Será una pesadilla si no te apresuras en comprar los boletos, la gente detrás no se ve muy ávida de seguir esperando.

Miria suspiró agotada. Compró ambos boletos y en una jugada para separarse de su desagradable compañía corrió intentando mezclarse con la multitud presente. Lástima que los buenos reflejos y excelente vista de su acompañante vilipendiara sus esfuerzos y nuevamente se vio caminando lado a lado junto a la mujer de su mayor pesadilla.

-Siempre me pareció interesante viajar en tren y sobre todo en un día de lluvia.

-No le veo la parte interesante –las compuertas del tren se abrieron al detenerse y ambas hicieron ingreso al vagón.

-¿Conseguimos asientos? –se detuvieron en la puerta contraria.

-A menos que quieras sentarte sobre alguien, adelante. Tal vez puedes aparentar estar embarazada aunque con ese cuerpo esquelético lo dudo mucho.

-No se le llama esquelético, si no delicado.

-Como sea, los asientos son preferenciales para discapacitados, embarazadas o ancianos.

-Tú tienes la preferencia.

-Omitiré aquel comentario ofensivo.

-Decisión tuya –alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, en tanto el tren iniciaba su viaje y un sobresalto inicial provocó que la mujer se golpeara contra la puerta.

-¡Qué tipo de servicios es este! Me cobran un dineral por el pasaje, el conductor intenta atentar contra mi vida y además tengo que ir de pie –reclamó atrayendo la atención de lo demás pasajeros que escuchaban atentamente la demanda de la mujer.

-No tienes vergüenza –masculló. –Además todos los gastos han salido de mi bolsillo, no has hecho más que quejarte y estoy segura que te saldrán hemorroides por pasar tanto tiempo sentada.

-Eres asquerosa.

-Al menos no soy una guarra arribista.

-¡Cuida tus palabras conmigo!

-Lo siento su majestad, pero fuera de su castillo lo rangos dejan de regir –dijo sarcástica.

-Atrévete a pronunciar otra vez algo ofensivo hacia mí y te golpearé.

-Hazlo, nadie te dice que te detengas Galatea –la animó.

No esperó más aprobación y la sorprendió con una sonora bofetada que dejó marcada en la enrojecida mejilla de Miria un par de dedos y además de un público expectante que seguía la discusión y esperaban el desenlace. El tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para que un mar de gente hiciera ingreso al vagón que de un momento a otro se vio atochado de gentío.

-¡Cuando lo dije estaba siendo subjetiva! –debido a la presión influenciada por muchedumbre se vio en la necesidad de juntar su cuerpo demasiado al de Galatea.

-No te me pegues, me ahogas con tu perfume barato –intentó empujarla por los hombros.

-A mí tu petulancia me está quemando –apoyó ambas palmas en la puerta en desuso batiéndose nuevamente a un fiero duelo de miradas.

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-No lo haré hasta ver que pierdas alguna vez.

-Te mentí, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico durante unas vacaciones en Brasil, lo sepultamos allá porque les encantaba y deseaban pasar el resto de sus días frente a las cálidas playas y no he vuelto por temor a ver sus fantasmas. Siendo como soy es la única manera que conozco para defenderme –le habló sin apartar la mirada. – ¿No te parece que ha he perdido suficiente? –se aferró en un abrazo a la mujer frente a ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Miria.

-Al menos eres sincera por primera vez y sé que aunque…

-Que te esté abrazando no significa que te dé la libertad de apretujar mis nalgas –la interrumpió alzando la mirada.

-¡Ni siquiera he movido mis manos de la puerta! –se defendió la mujer.

-Ya déjalo depravada ¡Ah!

-¿Estás gimiendo? –se sonrojó al ver la excitada expresión en el rostro de Galatea.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga cuando me tocas a-ahí? –le reclamó.

-Ya te dije que yo no… ¿Quién diablos te está tocando? –bajó ambas manos explorando en la retaguardia de la mujer alguna mano intrusa. – ¡Te atrapé degenerado! ¿Eh? Muñeca demasiado pequeña –movió a Galatea hacia un lado y siguió con la vista el recorrido del brazo hasta llegar a su dueño, o mejor dicho dueña.

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces? –se dirigió a la pervertida.

_-Nada menos audaz de lo que ustedes pretendían ¿no les apetece un trío? _–le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

-¡Esta estación es la nuestra! –anunció cuando nuevamente el tren se detenía y empujando a la muchedumbre se hacía paso para arrastrar a Galatea fuera del vagón.

-¿Deseas continuar aquí afuera pervertida?

-¡Claro que no! Y ya te dije que no era yo quien te tocaba.

-Que aburrida eres, te abrazo y no me devuelves el gesto de ninguna forma. Me hacía sentir bien pensar que al menos me estabas tocando. Eres tan frígida.

-¡O-oye no lleves nuestra conversación a un plano sexual!

-Hablo de de ser fría, tú y tu mente pervertida desvían todo a ese plano.

-Eres insoportable –la tomó de ambos brazos y en un brusco movimiento la atrajo hacia sí misma proyectado en un abrazo.

-Me retracto eres cálida y tu perfume barato no es tan desagradable –correspondió gesto pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miria en lo que ella exhalaba un largo suspiro. –Mis pies están congelados, tengo frío, estoy cansada, quiero un café y una cama caliente –se fundió aún más en el abrazo.

-No te juntes tanto conmigo…siento que mi estomago de agarrota.

-¿También sientes la tensión sexual? –rió. –Besémonos para romper el hielo –le propuso.

-Siento que de esto no va a resultar nada bueno –fijó su mirada en la mujer que tenía enfrente la cual se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente abiertos esperando el gesto. – ¿Qué se supone que haces? –la tomó por los hombros.

-Esperando a me beses –abrió uno de sus ojos para observar su reacción.

-¿Por qué no me besas tú a mí? Tú lo planteaste, ahora toma la iniciativa y concrétalo.

-Eres una co-bar-de.

Apenas pude terminar de pronunciar su última palabra, sus labios habían sido sellados junto a los de Miria en un sutil beso que se cortó súbitamente luego de un par de segundos, al acto se quedaron viendo fijamente de nueva cuenta.

-Fue aburrido y espantoso, tus labios están tan secos que al menos podrías haberlos humedecido un poco antes de besarme –comentó delineando los labios de su otrora besante (¿?).

-Pues lo tuyos tenían tanto ungüento que pensé que se quedarían pegados.

-Hay que complementar de alguna manera los tuyos resecos, tendrás que besarme de vez en cuando para que no se agrieten.

-Me parece una pésima idea. O-oye ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Me espantas mas con eso que con tu rostro comúnmente serio y enojado –la miró de reojo.

-Me divertí hoy –tomó la mano de Miria y luego entrelazaron sus dedos recibiendo la opresión que verificaba que no estaba mal estar de aquella manera unidas. –Mi auto no me le regresan del mecánico en dos semanas más y me gustaría repetir este trayecto contigo.

-En tus sueños, estoy dispuesta a gastar mi mísero sueldo en arrendarte un auto antes de tener que viajar contigo nuevamente –se pararon frente a las compuertas del tren que aún no se abrían. –El transporte público no es para ti, eres tan llamativa que corres peligro entre tanta gente y manos peligrosas –ingresaron al vagón provisto de poca gente

-Gracias por protegerme –le dijo provocando un sonrojo en Miria.

-Vamos a mi casa, de seguro mamá me tiene preparada una sopa para calentar el cuerpo –evadió la vergonzosa situación. –Está en la próxima estación así que no es mucho, puedes quedarte hasta que pare la lluvia.

-Anunciaron lluvias torrenciales para el resto de la semana.

-Mala idea.

-Al contrario, así podré conocer a tus padres y aprovechamos de vivir nuestro pre-noviazgo. Te advierto que mis labios no son besados en vano.

-Novia…tuya…hoy descubrí…que soy una de la mejores masoquistas al decidir juntarme con Galatea –susurró para sí misma bajando sus hombros en muestra de total resignación.

-Nos la pasaremos muy bien…amorcito –le sonrió.

-Si no me tuvieses la mano agarrada tan fuertemente me lanzaría a los rieles del tren para acabar pronto con mi agonía –habló en tono cansado.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Aún agarradas de la mano bajaron del vagón colocando fin a su trayecto al llegar al destino deseado. Un último suspiro por parte de Miria y comenzaron a recorrer al camino que las llevaría a casa y a disfrutar de una noche memorable.

-Cuando tus padres duerman debes amordazarme o de lo contrario gemiré demasiado ¿Tendrán inconvenientes con que tengamos sexo o son gente moderna?

No, aún quedaba un suspiro más.

* * *

**Agradezco la atención de quien haya terminado de leer y mi intención no es otra más que realizar un aporte mínimo sin mayores expectativas. **

**PD: Mi intención no es dar pena XD**

**Así se ven si tienen tele!**


End file.
